Coming Out
by Libstar
Summary: My second prompt for the closerverse ficfest. I'm not happy with it but it's done so I hope someone enjoys it!


Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sharon, Andrea or the Major Crimes/ Closer universe I just enjoy playing with them.**

**Ok so this is my second fic for the Closerverse Ficathon, I've struggled a bit with it and it doesn't fit the prompt perfectly, I'm really not happy with the way this has come out but wanted to get it done and submitted. It's definitely not the best thing I've written though I know it's not the worst, I hope at least someone enjoys it anyway.**

**69 – Andrea/Sharon – Gavin and Andrea are shopping, Gavin is trying to get Andrea to tell him who she has been dating lately.**

The sound of keys in the front door pulled Sharon out of her paperwork induced haze and she pushed it away, stretching her arms over her head to get rid of the kinks in her spine.

"Honey I'm home!" Andrea called from the hall where she was kicking off her shoes causing Sharon to chuckle. They'd been together for 3 months and this was the first time they had been apart for even part of the weekend, it was actually the first time they had spent longer the a couple of hours more than three feet from a bed. While they spent their weekdays staying as far from each other as they could the weekends were theirs alone and with Rusty away at college Sharon didn't need to feel guilty about spending so much of that time with the blonde although they had been neglecting their other friends somewhat which was why Andrea had been gone in the first place.

"What took you so long?" Sharon pouted when Andrea dropped a bag onto the table in front of her and looped her arms around the sitting woman's shoulders. If she was honest Sharon was surprised, if not pleased, that Andrea was back so soon, she knew how much of a gossip Gavin could be once he got going,

"I was barely gone," Andrea laughed, pressing a kiss to Sharon's temple, "Plus I bought you a gift. Did you get much work done."

"Enough," Sharon nodded, peering into the bag and looking up at Andrea with a grin, "Is this to make up for the fact we had to leave bed today?" Before Andrea, Sharon would never had said she could be this type of person, sneaking around, spending days on end in bed with another person, but Andrea had woken something in her that she wanted to keep and certainly not share, what they had was theirs and Sharon didn't think she'd ever want to tell anybody, except she knew she would have to, and soon, because this wasn't the passing attraction she had thought it when they started out, no, this was serious and she wanted to keep it for as long as she could. She loved Andrea Hobbs.

"Oh yes." Andrea moved her hands to begin massaging across Sharon's shoulders and neck. She couldn't believe that Sharon Raydor of all people had turned out to be the only person who could happily keep up with her desire to experiment in the bedroom. It was mind blowing. "But first, I need wine and we need to talk. Gavin had some questions, a lot of questions actually."

Settled on the sofa, Sharon tucked into her side and a bottle of wine wedged between them Andrea allowed herself to relax totally. She loved Gavin dearly but he was a perpetual gossip and once he got something into his head it was difficult to make him let it go which was why she had spent most of the morning trying to avoid talking about herself and let him catch her up on everything that had been happening to him since they'd last met, unfortunately he hadn't really been up to much and the spotlight far too quickly turned to her.

"Am I to assume that our dear friend has worked it out?" Sharon asked on a sigh, she should have known that keeping it as quiet as they had was too good to be true and although she loved Gavin she didn't trust him to be able to keep it to himself.

"I'm sorry honey," Andrea said gently, brushing her fingers through dark strands, "You know what he's like. He'd already worked out that I was seeing someone, he'd even half worked out it was you before we met and you know how awful my poker face is. I'm so sorry, I know you wanted to keep it quiet a little longer," Andrea was devastated that she hadn't been able to give Sharon that one thing, to allow her the power to decide when they shared this but Gavin had always been good a getting the truth from her and he always knew when she was lying, she'd had no hope when he'd zeroed in on that line of questioning,

"Maybe it's better this way?" Sharon sounded like she was trying to persuade herself rather than Andrea, "This way weekdays can be ours too."

"When you have a tough case you can call and I can be there," Andrea said gently, there had been one such case in the time they had been together which had involved children and though Sharon had called her but wouldn't let her come to the office and Andrea had hated that she couldn't hold the brunette who she could hear was struggling with tears. If she was honest, keeping this a secret had been beginning to drag her down, she loved Sharon, she had told the other woman as much many times in the last few weeks but she was ready to love her out in the world, take her out for dinner, go for walks and be able to hold the other woman's hand, "He's happy for us Sharon."

"I never doubted _he_ would be." Sharon almost whispered and there it was, Andrea knew Rusty wasn't the issue, Sharon had told him early on because she still thought it important to be open and honest with the boy regardless of how far he had come, equally she had told her children, no Andrea thought she knew what Sharon was getting at and the other woman didn't leave her waiting too long to find out how right she was. "It's taken me years to really gain the teams trust and respect, I finally feel like I have a place in Major Crimes but this, I can just imagine the reaction."

"I know Provenza and Flynn can be caustic but honestly they respect you and I don't think they'd let this change that and I think you'll make Sykes' day."

"What are you talking about?" Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow, finishing off her glass of wine and folding herself further into Andrea, needing to know that the other woman was still there and wasn't going to drift away because of this,

"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the way she follows you around," Andrea laughed, from the minute Amy Sykes had joined the team she'd been sucking up and trying to impress Sharon, she couldn't believe the older woman hadn't noticed or at least become irritated by the constant fawning by now. "Captain, here's that report you asked for two seconds ago. Captain I made you a coffee. Captain would you like me to chew that for you?"

"DDA Hobbs you're being ridiculous," Sharon laughed though she had to admit that she felt better, Andrea of course was right, they guys might make a few jokes but they would be supportive, she wasn't sure about her Sykes theory though, "She's a new Detective, she's trying to prove herself."

"Mhm," Andrea nodded pulling Sharon onto her lap, pleased that she seemed to have relaxed, "That doesn't explain why her eyes spend team briefings glued to your ass. I know because mine tend to be fixed to the same spot."

"Andrea!" Sharon thumped the younger woman in the shoulder and chuckled, allowing herself to be pulled into a kiss, "So I guess we are coming out?" she said, resting her forehead against the blondes,

"I guess so, but it's going to be ok honey, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." Sharon smiled and for the first time since their conversation started Andrea was sure that it was genuine, "Now I don't know about you but I've been away from my bed for too long today and there was mention of a new toy?"


End file.
